Your heart is where your friends are
by LaylahInTheSky
Summary: Rukia está a punto de morir y, en su inconsciencia, recuerda las palabras de su senpai.


**Aviso:** Este one-shot se me ocurrió después de ver la batalla de Rukia contra el 9º Espada en Hueco Mundo, aún estoy viendo Bleach así que no sé cómo termina esta saga, por lo que me disculpo de antemano por los errores que pueda tener respecto a la historia original.

Espero que disfruten de esta pequeña inspiración y que me dejen sus opiniones en sus comentarios ^^  
**~Laylah~**  
_

_**"Tu corazón está donde estén tus amigos y cuando mueras, tu corazón vivirá siempre en su interior..."**_

_**"Por eso, no importa cómo, no te atrevas a morir sola, Kuchiki"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Your heart is where your friends are**

Recuerdo sus palabras, incluso puedo decir el momento y lugar exacto en el que las pronunció. En ese momento yo estaba confundida, no sabía el lugar al cual pertenecía, acababa de entrar nueva al 13º escuadrón y mi hermano me trataba con frialdad, parecía decepcionado conmigo. Fue por ese entonces cuando mi Teniente, el único que me trataba con normalidad, Kaien-dono, me llevó a entrenar. Yo no era buena con la espada, y muchos me superaban en el _kidõ_, había entrado en un escuadrón gracias a mi adopción por parte de una familia noble, por lo que no sentía que yo perteneciera a ese lugar, más bien todo lo contrario. Mis dudas por esa época eran múltiples y mi corazón estaba perdido, pero Kaien-dono consiguió resolver todas mis dudas en una simple frase: _"Tu corazón está donde estén tus amigos y cuando mueras, tu corazón pasará a formar parte de ellos, así que, sin importar cómo, no te atrevas a morir sola, Kuchiki"_

A partir de entonces he sabido dónde estaba mi lugar y gracias a sus palabras he podido seguir luchando y protegiendo aquello que más me importa, mis amigos. Y, ahora que mi vida está llegando a su final, mi corazón podrá quedarse con ellos, porque no voy a morir sola, nunca desobedecería una orden de mi Teniente.

-¡Rukia!

La voz de Ichigo me devuelve a la realidad, abro los ojos y vuelvo a notar la lluvia sobre mi cara y siento de nuevo el dolor de mis heridas. Giro la cara para poder ver a mi amigo de pelo naranja y me encuentro con sus ojos preocupados, que se relajan un poco al ver que contesto a su llamada.

-No te preocupes, conseguiremos que salgas de esta- vuelve a girar la cara hacía el frente mientras corre conmigo en brazos.

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, no puede salvarme, cada vez noto más lejano el dolor de mis heridas y cómo me llama el mundo de la inconsciencia eterna, la muerte se está acercando cada vez más. Ahora mi pelea con Ichigo parece una estupidez, sobretodo porque él tenía razón después de todo...

_Flash Back_

La batalla en Hueco Mundo había terminado, Orihime estaba en casa y parecía que por fin podrían descansar un tiempo, por lo que se quedaron en la tienda de Urahara-san para poder recuperarse de sus heridas. Nadie esperaba que Aizen contraatacara tan pronto, se relajaron demasiado, el equipo de Ichigo estaba demasiado débil para luchar contra los Arrancar que aparecieron, por lo que el equipo de Hitsugaya tuvo que hacerse cargo de la situación. Aún así, eran demasiados Arrancar y no daban a basto, por lo que Renji y Rukia trataron de ir a ayudarles.

-¡Déjame ir Ichigo! Mis heridas están prácticamente recuperadas y necesitan mi ayuda.

-¡Eso! Nosotros fuimos enviados aquí con ellos para acabar con los Arrancar, tenemos una misión que cumplir.

-¡No! Ninguno de los dos está en condiciones de ir a luchar, déjenselo a ellos, son fuertes y podrán manejarse solos, nosotros debemos recuperarnos- Ichigo trataba inútilmente de hacer entrar en razón a Renji y Rukia, pero ninguno parecía estar dispuesto a ceder.

-Somos Shinigamis, debemos ir a luchar. Además, comparados con los Espada, estos Arrancar no son nada, con nuestra fuerza actual es suficiente para derrotarlos- Renji estaba desesperado por salir a luchar, lo único que le impedía salir corriendo era el brazo de Urahara-san.

-Esto es malo, no parece que vayan a quitarse esa idea de la cabeza... Habrá que recurrir a medidas drásticas- el dueño de la tienda sacó entonces una jeringuilla y la presionó contra el brazo de Renji, que cayó inconsciente casi al instante.

-¿Qué le has hecho?- Ichigo seguía sujetando a Rukia, pero miraba asombrado al hombre de sombrero de rayas verdes y blancas.

-Solo le he puesto una pequeña dosis de anestesia, estará dormido un rato... Ahora solo queda la otra rebelde que quiere salir a batalla- dirigió su mirada a Rukia mientras hablaba.

-Etto... Vale, creo que ya lo he captado. No me apetece levantarme con un horrible dolor de cabeza, de todos modos no me dejaréis ir así que... Me rindo- bajó la cabeza y se dejó caer sobre el futón.

-Bien, me alegra que al final hayas entrado en razón, Kuchiki-san. Pero me temo que como medida de protección tendré que quitarte las pastillas para poder volver a tu estado de Shinigami...- dicho esto le arrebató a Rukia sus pastillas de conejito y salió de la habitación.

-Lo siento Rukia, yo también quiero luchar pero... Es mejor así, sólo estorbaríamos- el chico de pelo naranja soltó a Rukia y salió también de la habitación.

Una vez sola, la chica soltó un sonoro suspiro y esperó a oír las voces y pasos de sus amigos lo suficientemente lejos para que no la oyeran. Era una suerte que Urahara-san hubiera olvidado que Renji también tenía sus propias pastillas, cogió una y volvió a su estado de Shinigami, dándose prisa en salir para que Ichigo y Urahara-san no pudieran cogerla a tiempo, ya que de seguro habrían notado el cambio en su reiatsu.

Salió de un salto por la ventana y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacía el Arrancar que sentía más cercano, apretando los dientes ante el dolor que le producían sus heridas al moverse.

_Fin Flash Back_

Después de eso todo fue de mal en peor, el Arrancar resultó ser más fuerte de lo que había planeado y mis heridas se fueron abriendo durante la batalla, impidiéndome luchar con toda mi fuerza. La única suerte fue que mi oponente no comprobó si seguía respirando después de asestarme el golpe final, así pude ver a Ichigo cuando llegó para ayudarme, aunque fue demasiado tarde. Al menos así no moriría sola.

Abro los ojos repentinamente, hay algo que debo decirle a mi amigo antes de morir, algo que debe saber.

-Ich... Ichigo...- a penas puedo hablar, mis pulmones a penas absorben el aire.

-Shh... Debes guardar tus energías, te recuperarás, te lo prometo- trata de callarme pero no le dejo, hay algo que debe saber y no puedo morir hasta decírselo.

-Gracias por... Venir... G-gracias por no... Dejarme morir... Sola... Ahora mi... Corazón e-está contigo...

Mis pulmones no aguantan más, ya he dicho lo que tenía que decir. Mis fuerzas se están agotando, dejó caer los párpados y miles de recuerdos me vienen a la memoria. Mis días en el rukongai junto con Renji y el resto de mis amigos, la época que pasé en la Academia de Shinigamis hasta mi adopción por la familia Kuchiki y mi entrada en el 13º escuadrón. Recuerdo también a Kaien-dono y cómo acabé con su vida, también recuerdo cómo conocí a Ichigo y mis días en el instituto con él como Shinigami sustituto, a mi memoria también vienen las múltiples batallas que hemos vivido y todos los amigos que hemos hecho. Todo ello pasa por mi mente y tengo la certeza de que mi corazón vivirá dentro de todos ellos, que siempre me recordarán y sabrán que estaré cuidando de ellos, porque ahora mis sentimientos viven dentro de todos ellos.


End file.
